marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brunnhilde
Brunnhilde, known mainly as Valkyrie, is an Asgardian warrior who was a member of Valkyries turned bounty hunter of Sakaar. Biography ''Thor: Ragnarok Long ago, Hela tried to break out of her prison and the Valkyrie were sent out to push her back, including Brunnhilde. The mission was a disaster, as Hela slaughtered the entire group. Brunnhilde only survived as another Valkyrie had jumped in front of a knife meant for her. After this, she abandoned Asgard and eventually made her way to Sakaar and became a bounty hunter, gathering fighters for the Grandmaster's arena fights. One day, Thor had landed onto the planet and she captured him and sent him to Grandmaster and Topaz to be submitted into the arena. Thor decides to fight the best fighter and prepares. Before the match, he recognizes her as a Valkyrie and explains to her that Hela had returned and Odin is dead and that he needs her help. She refuses and leaves after shocking him with a device. She flies above the arena and watchas as Thor fights Sakaar's best fighter; Hulk. Thor nearly wins but is defeated when Grandmaster shocks him unconscious. While visiting Hulk, Thor tries to convince her to join him in saving Asgard, but she again refuses. However, Thor was able to disarm his electronic device keeping him from escaping and he flees, with Hulk following. She is then summoned to the Grandmaster with Loki and is ordered to get Hulk and Thor back. Loki and her fight, during which Loki brings back her memories as a Valkyrie. She knocks him out and ties him up. She finds Thor with Bruce Banner and decides to join them in saving Asgard, forming the Revengers. She gave Korg and the other gladiators and "prisoners with jobs" weapons to start a revolution. She then escapes with Thor and Bruce on the Commodore through the Devil's anus after an aerial fight that resulted in Topaz's death. She arrived at Asgard and helped Thor prepare for battle. He gave her a new uniform, which she put on and prepared for battle. Heimdall lead Asgard's civilians on the rainbow bridge, but they were blocked off by Hela's forces, including a Fenris Wolf. She tried shooting the beast but it wouldn't die, so Bruce jumped off the ship and became the Hulk, revealing that he was both of them, and battled the beast. Her ship was then attacked and crashed on the bridge. She joined Thor and Loki, who arrived on the Statesman with Korg and the gladiators. She and Thor fought Hela until they were defeated and gave up, only to reveal Surtur destroying Asgard and Hela while she and Thor went with Asgard on the Statesman. She and everyone else come to honor and put Thor on a makeshift throne, where he decides to move to Earth. During the travels however, Thanos' ship comes in front of theirs. Avengers: Infinity War Valkyrie did not appear. However, the ''Statesman was destroyed, along with the deaths of half of the Asgardians, including Loki and Heimdall. She and the other half of Asgard escaped on escape pods, only for even more of them to be snapped away by Thanos. ''Avengers: Endgame After the attack on the Statesman and the Decimation, Valkyrie was able to lead to remaining Asgardians to Earth and back to their king, Thor. Over the years, Thor became depressed and began to eat and drink his pain away for failing to save the universe. Rarely coming down to see his people. When Rocket Raccoon and Hulk came to pick up Thor, she advised them that he wouldn't see them. According to her he only came down once a month for "supplies". Later, when the snap is undone, Doctor Strange opened a portal where she led what was left of Asgard's forces against Thanos and his forces alongside the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, the Wakandians and Ravagers. During the battle, she provided reconnaissance, being able to locate Scott's van. She later assisted Captain Marvel in getting the Infinity Gauntlet to the van, slicing at the Leviathans with the help of Scarlet Witch. After the battle, Thor decided to leave with the Guardians of the Galaxy and he appointed her queen of Asgard for her natural leadership abilities. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology:' As an Asgardian, Valkyrie possesses various superhuman physical attributes common among the Asgardians; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, longevity, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Valkyrie possesses far more strength than normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she managed to help Thor stalemate Hela, with a kick managing to slightly make her stumble back and she managed to stab her with enough force to cause her some pain. **'Superhuman Durability:' Valkyrie's skin, muscle and bone tissue are several times denser then that of normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she was able to withstand Hela's powerful attacks, falls from great heights, extreme pressures and temperatures, and powerful explosions. **'Superhuman Speed:' Valkyrie possesses far more speed than normal humans and most other Asgardians; for example, she can move at high speeds, allowing her to dodge a powerful attack from Hulk, to deflect a wave of projectiles hurled at her by Hela in rapid succession. **'Superhuman Agility:' Valkyrie possesses far more agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than normal humans and most other Asgardians; allowing her to easily jump and fall on her feet. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Valkyrie possesses far more stamina than normal humans and most other Asgardians; allowing her to remain physically active for long periods of time. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite Valkyrie's superhuman durability, she can be injured like any Asgardian. However, her metabolism allows her to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans and most other Asgardians. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie is extremely long-lived, as she ages far slower than humans. Despite being over 5,000 years old; she still maintains the physical appearance of a woman in her prime. Abilities *'Master Leader:' As the leader of the Valkyries, Brunnhilde is a very capable leader; as she led her fellow Valkyries against Hela. During the Battle of Earth, Brunnhilde led the Einherjar army against Thanos' army. *'Master Combatant:' Valkyrie is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, having received immense training and millennia worth of experience in both unarmed combat and swordsmanship, which allowed her to overpower and chain up Loki fairly quickly and possibly able to train Hulk for the Contest of Champions, defeat several Berserkers with little effort and to even aid Thor in fighting against Hela herself to a standstill. In fact, Brunnhilde was the only Valkyrie to survive the battle against Hela, whereas her fellow Valkyries who were legendary for being elite Asgardian warriors were massacred by Hela. *'Master Swordswoman:' Valkyrie is proven to be a formidable swordswoman; managing to defeat several Berserkers and to fight off Hela with her sword. *'Multilingualism:' Valkyrie is capable of fluently speaking English and several alien languages. *'Expert Pilot:' As a scavenger and bounty hunter, Valkyrie is capable of piloting various types of spacecrafts, including her own ship, the Warsong. Equipment *'Dragonfang:' The standard issue sword for all members of the Valkyries. *'Daggers:' Valkyrie wielded dual daggers that she used against Thor and would later use while sparring with Loki. *'Valkyrie armor:' Valkyrie wears a protective suit of armor, to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is the standard armor for all members of the Valkyries. Relationships *En Dwi Gast/Grandmaster - Former employer. *Topaz - Rival; deceased. *Revengers **Thor Odinson - King and ally. **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend and ally. **Loki Laufeyson - Situational ally; deceased. **Korg - Friend and ally. **Miek - Ally. *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Field commander. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally. **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - Ally. **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ally. **Nebula - Ally. **Rocket - Ally. *Guardians of the Galaxy **Mantis - Ally. *Pepper Potts/Rescue - Ally. *Hope van Dyne/Wasp - Ally. *Okoye - Ally. *Shuri - Ally. *Gamora (2014 version) - Ally. *Hela Odinsdottir - Enemy and attempted killer; deceased. *Thanos (2014 version) - Enemy; deceased. *Leviathans (2014 versions) - Enemies. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Thor: Ragnarok'' (First appearance) - Tessa Thompson **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Tessa Thompson **''Thor: Love and Thunder'' - Tessa Thompson Behind the scenes *Tessa Thompson revealed on her Twitter account that Valkyrie is bisexual. Trivia *Valkyrie was originally supposed to be introduced in Thor: The Dark World, but her appearance was ultimately scrapped. Gallery ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Valkyrie 01.jpg Valkyrie 03.jpg Valkyrie Ragnarok.jpg Valkyrie.0.jpg Valkyrie and Thor.jpg Brunnhilde as Valkyrie in Thor Ragnarok 2017.jpg Brunnhilde as Valkyrie in Thor Ragnarok 2017,2.jpg Brunnhilde as Valkyrie in Thor Ragnarok 2017,3.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Thor Ragnorok EW Cover.jpg Thor Ragnarok Filming Tessa and Chris (1).jpg Thor Ragnarok Filming Tessa and Chris (2).jpg Thor Ragnarok Filming Tessa and Chris (3).jpg Thor Ragnarok Filming Tessa and Chris (4).jpg Thor Ragnarok Filming Tessa Thompson outfit.jpg Brunnhilde as Valkyrie concept art in Thor Ragnarok 2017.jpg Brunnhilde as Valkyrie concept art in Thor Ragnarok 2017,2.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Brunnhilde as Valkyrie in Avengers Endgame 2019.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Brunnhilde as Valkyrie promotion in Avengers Endgame 2019.jpg ''Thor: Love and Thunder'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art To be added Category:Thor characters Category:Asgardians Category:Allies Category:Avengers characters